


Do I Wanna Know [Modern AU]

by jeneru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeneru/pseuds/jeneru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based from the song with the same title by Arctic Monkeys.<br/>Same work posted in my DA account:<br/>http://jeneru.deviantart.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Wanna Know [Modern AU]

_Have you got colour in your cheeks?_  
   
It’s 7 PM.  
He can feel the heat on his cheeks rise, remembering that smile of hers  
as they raised their glasses for a toast.  
He closed the laptop in his desk and swung his chair to face the window,  
trying to find distraction among the city’s night lights.  
   
 _Have you no idea that you're in deep?_  
I dreamt about you nearly every night this week.  
   
"Tch." Dark brows furrowed as he stare on the ice on his drink melt.  
"Bad day?" Asked the voice who just sat beside him  
"Yeah. Deadlines don’t extend, but the work keeps on piling." He replied without looking up.  
"Same here. First day of work and yet it felt like I’ve been there for ten years."  
"...and I’m having the same drink as his." He heard her tell the bartender.  
He raised his head, eyes meeting hers. A smirk formed in the corner of his lips.  
Suddenly, he doesn’t feel so pissed anymore.  
   
 _How many secrets can you keep?_  
Coz there’s this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow  
and I play it on repeat until I fall asleep.  
Spilling drinks on my settee.  
   
He sighed and closed his eyes. He swung his chair back in front of his desk and rest his head on one hand, fingers drumming a familiar beat. A sudden thought, an unnecessary distraction crossed his mind.  
"Shit. I still got to clean that." He remembered and left his seat.  
   
 _Do I wanna know?_  
If this feeling flows both ways.  
   
He tensed as her warm breath graze his ear,  
her silky [h/c] locks barely touching his face.  
"It’s been a pleasure meeting you, Levi."  
   
 _It’s sad to see you go._  
Sorta hoping that you’d stay.  
   
He watch her walk away, black dress and red coat disappearing in the crowd.  
   
 _Baby we both know._  
That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can’t say tomorrow day.  
   
"Fuck. I didn’t even got her name."  
   
 _Crawling back to you._  
Never thought of calling when you had a few?  
Coz’I always do.  
   
"...the projected savings from this cost cutting will be used to fund our upcoming project." The brunette explained. His focus switched to the blonde next to him, who nods in agreement.  
"Tch. More work for me then." He grunted and shifted his gaze at his phone. He tapped until he finds the number, tempted to call it for nth time.  
   
 _Maybe I’m too busy being yours to fall for somebody new._  
Now I've thought it through.  
   
And for the nth time he hesitated, finding himself at a loss for words should she pick up.  
He scrolled through his contacts, trying to distract himself, when his finger stopped at a familiar face on his screen.  
   
'Petra.'  
"Shit." He grunted and turned off his screen, catching the attention of the people in the room.  
"And with that, we’ll proceed with the next topic. You may now start the presentation, Mike." Erwin interrupted.  
   
 _So have you got the guts?_  
Been wondering if your heart’s still open  
and if so I wanna know what time it shuts.  
   
He let his gaze travel over her features. From her [h/c] hair, to her [e/c] orbs, upto her [s/c] skin thru her bare shoulders. His throat suddenly felt dry, prompting him to sip the remainder of his drink. She propped her elbow on the counter, letting her head rest on her hand. He noticed the braided red bracelet around her wrist, and noted the absence of a band around her finger.  
   
And the staring contest went on...  
   
 _Simmer down and pucker up, I’m sorry to interrupt it’s just_  
I’m constantly on the cusp of trying  
To kiss you but I don’t know if you feel the same as I do.  
   
Not too long did he find himself dangerously attracted. His body leaning closer to her, his hand resting on her thigh, slowly sliding up as he close the gap, until his lips touch hers...  
   
...well, almost.  
   
He opened his eyes, startled as he felt her cold fingertips against his lips.  
"Seems like you lost our bet. Thanks for the free drinks." She stood up and leaned down on him to whisper. He almost didn’t notice the paper she slipped under his glass as she kissed him on the cheek before walking away.  
   
 _But we could be together,_  
if you wanted to.  
   
"Thank you Mike, for sharing your ideas." Erwin remarked as Mike took his seat.  
The room then fell silent as someone entered the room, her heels tapped softly as she treaded lightly on the floor. She smiled at Erwin and Hanji as she started handing in folders to each attendee in the room, walking along the table as she did so. He seemed oblivious to her presence, as he busy himself with his phone, answering to e-mails. He didn’t even bother to look up as Erwin stood up to introduce the newcomer.  
"And last but not the least, I am pleased to present to you our newest recruit, Ms. [y/n] [l/n]. She actually joined our team a week ago, but wasn’t able to have a proper introduction as she was immediately assigned to assess our offshore operations." Erwin then thanked her as she hand him his folder.  
"Erwin, I am hoping this won’t mean additional work for me." He glanced at the tall man, an eyebrow raised.  
"Well I’m actually hoping you can help me with this project, sir." She interrupted as she place a folder beside him. He shifted his gaze at the hand that placed the folder, eyes widening as he recognize the braid wrapped around her wrist. He glanced up and met her gaze.  
   
"I hope you wouldn’t mind, would you sir?" She smiled at him, hand offering a handshake.  
   
"No. Not at all, [y/n]." He took her hand in a firm grip, a faint smile crossing his lips.  
   
   
 **\--Bonus Ending--**  
   
   
He leaned on the door frame, arms crossed, as he watch her approach the door. She nodded at him as she walk past, but he caught her arm to face him. A quick glance was thrown to make sure that no one’s looking, before he pulled her closer to whisper in her ear.  
   
"So [y/n], when do we start?"

**Author's Note:**

> Song belongs to Arctic Monkeys  
> Levi/Rivaille, Erwin, Hange and Mike belongs to Hajime Isayama


End file.
